Three is Better than Two
by GuitarsThatWriteAndSing
Summary: Tori finds her girlfriend and best friend making out in her room. How will she react and how will things turn out? (Read and find out ;P)


_**Summary**__**: Tori finds her girlfriend and best friend making out in her room. How will she react and how will things turn out? **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own VicTORIous, or any of the character named on this story. I just create the plot and play a bit with the characters making them suffer a bit hehe.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Care to explain what's going on here?" Tori asked with a frowned and a heart broken look.<p>

Though even if she felt like her world had just collide when she saw her best friend and her girlfriend sucking each other's faces off, she didn't break, if there was something she'd learn from dating Jade for a whole year it was the fact she had to had a really strong character at times... And this was one of those times.

"Tori, see, I can explain..." Jade tried, uselessly, to excuse herself.

"Yeah sure, go ahead; please explain me why on Earth were you and Cat making out in _my_ house?"

Jade closed her eyes and inhaled a lot of air. She knew this time there was no escaping. She wouldn't be able to fool Tori this time, and more importantly, she didn't want to have to do it.

Okay, so, here was the thing. She and Cat had been going on and off for almost a month now. You know, typical "friends with benefits", benefits that only Tori should have.

Jade didn't want to cheat on Tori, but she just couldn't help liking Cat. She was just so... Cat! And since her break up with Robbie it seemed like the girl had open up a lot more with Jade, for some weird reason it happened.

Days passed, and next thing Jade knew she was closing the little gap between Cat's and her lips. And since then, she couldn't stop it. It was fucking addictive.

Now she was in big, big, enormous trouble. The girl she loved was going to break up with her –for sure. The girl who made her cheat was now going to leave her too... or it seemed like it, because Cat's face looked so... so weird.

Okay, that maybe had a good explanation. After all, Jade had told Cat she and Tori were on a brake... a brake that was soon going to turn into a brake up. Of course, it wasn't true, but it was the only way she found to make herself and Cat feel less guilty.

And it seemed to work... until now.

"It was my fault, sorry" Cat, surpriselly, said.

Tori crossed her arms and lift an eyebrow as if waiting for an explanation. Jade shook her head.

"Cat, what are you doing?" she looked at Tori "Is not true"

"Can one of you please explain me what the heck is going on betwe- you know what? Never mind, I'd just leave you guys alone so you can keep on _having fun_"

Jade tried calling her soon to be, ex-girlfriend to try and solve this but it was useless.

Cat sighed.

"She didn't take it too well did she?"

Jade turned to her. The red haired girl was staring at the floor.

"Come on, I'd take you home"

"Yeah, please" Cat whispered.

The girls were about to leave Tori's room when Trina stopped.

"Hey, what happened with Tori?" she asked.

Cat turned to Jade.

"What's up with her?" Jade replied.

"Well, I was hoping you'd answer me" Trina said with a lifted eyebrow.

She knew she and her sister were dating, and from the first day she saw the goth's "soft side" she stopped fearing her. Now, not matter what Jade did, Trina wouldn't even blink... okay maybe she wasn't fearless but you get the point.

"Cat go to the car, I'd be there in a minute" Jade told her "friend".

Cat nodded and started walking to the stairs.

"So?" Trina insisted.

"Give me fucking break Vega" Jade answered acidly.

"Woah, hold on, I just asked what was up with Tori"

"Why would you care?"

"Well, she's my sister you know" Trina rolled her eyes.

"Oh, and since when you started being such a nice big sister Trina?" she asked sarcastically.

"Jade, what did you do to my sister?"

"I didn't do anything!" Jade finally yelled.

"Oh, so sucking Cat's face off in my room doesn't mean a crap to you?!"

She was surprise Trina knew, though when she saw Trina's face transform from anger to shock, she knew the youngest Vega in the house was standing behind her.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK JADE?!" Trina screamed at her.

The goth had so much going through her head she felt the beginning of a headache, but she just couldn't leave the house like this. Not until she explained Tori... whatever there was to explain.

"No, Tori, I didn't mean to sound like that" she sighed "I just wanted your sister to leave me alone, that's all"

She was being honest, actually, but she knew Tori did not believe her. She was in big, big trouble. She couldn't imagine her life without Tori; she started to be a 'nicer' person from the moment they started dating but now, oh! She just had to screw up!

"So what on Earth do you mean Jade?!" Tori yelled.

Jade couldn't help but crack a little smirk. This was one of the things she loved about her girlfriend... if they still were girlfriends. There was nothing that could make her swear. Nothing. Jade was hoping that when their relationship got a little more serious, then she'd find a way to 'make her swear'... if you got the idea.

Tori didn't seem to take Jade's smirk in a good way, actually it only seemed to annoy her a lot more.

"Now you find it funny? You're unbelievable Jadelyn" Tori frowned, she turned around and was about to walk downstairs.

"No, baby listen to me" Jade begged snapping out of it.

"Jade I seriously thought you were different, but turns out you're just as idiotic as Ryder or Steven, or even Daniel, seriously just get out here" Trina told the goth off.

"Trina, drop it" Tori quietly said.

Trina was about to complain, but Tori didn't give her much time. She grabbed Jade's eyes and took her to her room. Next thing she closed the door.

Jade was as confused as Trina seemed to be. Was Tori going to give her another chance?

"I want you to explain, but stay right there or you'd be out of my room faster than you say _Koala_"

"Koala?" Jade smirked yet again. Even when she was mad as fuck, Tori couldn't insult a fly to save her life.

"Okay, get out of room, NOW"

"No, no, I'd just explain and say nothing more, I swear!" Jade lift her hands.

She waited until Tori climbed to her bed. Jade felt horrible. And she felt even worse when she hurt Tori's heartbroken voice.

"So?" Tori was staring at the wall, backwards to Jade. She couldn't help the little soft that escaped her mouth.

Jade sighed frustrated. She fucked up, big time.

"Listen Tori, I, I was just a big stupid idiot, okay?" Where was she trying to get with this?

Let's face it; she didn't have a good explanation. And she wasn't about to say that, so she decided to just beg... which she hated, but Tori was really, really, worth it.

"That's your amazing explanation? Just get out Jade" again that heartbroken tone.

"No Tori, I won't get out of this house until you believe that you're the only girl I love deeply" Okay, at least she hadn't lost herself completely... yet.

"Oh? Well then can you please tell me why on Earth you were making out with Cat, of all people?!" the Latina yelled as she stood up from her bed. Her eyes were red and all teary.

"Tori I'm telling you it meant nothing!"

"So every time we kiss means nothing as well? How many girls have heart that rubbish coming out from your lips, huh?!"

"What the hell Tori?! You know is not like that! There's a really good reason for my actions... let me just find the way to explain, would ya'?"

"Whatever Jade, I'm done with you, please get out"

The goth's eyes turned into plates.

"What do you mean 'done'... you're not saying what I think you are, right?"

"I'm saying I need time to think and I don't want to keep on arguing with my girlfriend, so please leave"

If Tori was hoping to relieve Jade, hell she did succeed. But Jade just couldn't believe her ears.

"You're serious?" The goth asked with hope all over her voice.

"Yes, I am, I want my space sometimes, especially when I'm about to get a headache"

"I can get you aspirins, don't worry, be right back" Jade told her still-girlfriend, though she couldn't get really far since Tori caught her by the arm.

"Even though that'd be really nice from you, I know you're just doing it because I must look like crap, not because you'd actually do it any other day in any other situation, so I think I'd pass" Tori told Jade with a sassy looking expression.

"That's crap, you know it. Tori I love you. Love you. I'd even spell it; L, O, V, E, Y, O, U"

"Then maybe you'd just have another chance, I don't know. Now come on, my head is starting to pound and I'm sure Cat wants to get the heck out of here, too much drama for her maybe?"

"No way, I'd ask your sister to give her a lift, I'm pretty sure she wants me as far away from Cat as possible anyways, so yeah"

"That's exactly why" Tori sighed "Listen Jade I trust you, I have no idea what went into your head today, but I trust you. Maybe not so much now... but whatever. Now, go leave that girl at her house and if I know you tried to make a move on her, listen carefully Jade" The goth stared straight into Tori's eyes "you breathe a little too close to Cat, or touch her in any way it's not friendly, we're done. Got that?"

"Sure" Jade nodded.

She wasn't an idiot. She loved Tori and would do everything to have her back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi guys! I'd explain stuff later on Tutors are for idiots, as for now let me know if I should continue or if I should quit on this one. I've only read one Catorade long-story, and it kinda explained how they got together but... I'm not trying to offend anyone, but as it kept going on, it just turned so unrealistic lol. Whatever, I'm gonna try to keep this one a little more down to Earth :P**


End file.
